


Orbs

by Writing-Stardew-Valley (writingfanfic)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Elliott wishes, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Stardew-Valley
Summary: For the prompt: 'Can I be utter trash and request Elliott writing a poem about the reader's boobs and it's just an awful situation for everyone involved.'I laughed so hard. Yes. Here.





	Orbs

“You are so beautiful,” Elliott says huskily, and you flush red. “Honestly. One day, I will release a book of poems, and they will  _all_  be about you, and only you and me will know.” You smile shyly at him, and he kisses your cheek. “Okay. I have a prior appointment in town, but I hope you’ll still be here when I return…”

“I have nothing to do at the farm until sunset,” you say, sighing happily, and he blows you a kiss.

“ _Enchanté_ ,” he murmurs, and vanishes through the door. You nearly swoon – how is that handsome, well-read man yours?! – and push yourself up, wandering around. What can you do to occupy yourself? You suppose you can go and sit out on the beach for a while, but summer is fading into autumn, and you know that some of the others might be out there – you don’t want to see anyone just yet.

Your fingers alight on a piece of paper on his desk, and you look at it. For a moment, you think that perhaps you shouldn’t read it – it isn’t yours, after all – but then you wonder if it’s a poem. It’d be cute to see what his process is like.

You open the paper, and begin to read through. It’s very clearly a work-in-progress – it’s scribbled out, largely, but your eyes settle on one line.

_My dearest (Y/N), with eyes like flame fire  
_ _And breasts (orbs???) that strike my soul’s ardour  
_ _(Orbs might be too Shakespeare)_

You blink. Wait. Excuse the hell out of you. Has he written about your boobs? You skip further down.

 _Your thighs of tightest_ \- something is scribbled out here, but you blink a few times. Indeed. Ahem. You feel a little flustered, but you are also cringing quite a lot, and the door opens – you throw the paper back down, and Elliott stops dead.

“Uh… I happened to forget my wallet,” he says, and you nod. Your cheeks are bright red. There’s no way you’re getting away with this. “Are you… okay? Were you reading my poetry?”

“Nope,” you say, tightly –  _as tightly as your thighs_ , you think, and nearly snort. You look around, and grab his wallet. “Here… sweetheart…”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks, and you look back at the desk, and nod.

“Of course.” You kiss his cheek. “Have a nice day, sweetie.” He smiles, and kisses you back, dipping you – you yelp, and cling onto his neck – before setting you back upright.

“Of course, beautiful. I’ll be right back!” You stand at the door, and as he begins to walk away, you clear your throat.

“ _Orbs is a little too Shakespearean!_ ”

He turns back, eyes wide, and you duck into the house, giggling hysterically as you slam the door.


End file.
